Clones
by TheHeartOfTheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor receives a distress signal from a close friend and travels to help her. But when he discovers a secret that could cost him his life, who is actually telling the truth? T 'cause I'm a paranoid potato, there is some nice Whouffle in here somewhere ;3. Yay for bad summaries!
1. Distress signal

**A/N: Okay, I was extremely unsure on whether to post this. I know I'm terrible with commitment, but this idea has been stuck in my head for a while and I just had to get it written down. I'm so sorry if I annoy you all with my lack of commitment, but you've just got to be patient and I will get round to finishing How to bake a souffle and a baby someday, I promise. Anyway, you can have this for now, please don't kill me D: *Gives everyone chocolate for being nice* **

* * *

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

The sound echoed around the walls of the TARDIS, gradually getting louder.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

The Doctor blinked open his eyes, rubbing them in an attempt to wake up. He didn't remember falling asleep, let alone falling asleep in Clara's room. Wait… _Clara's room_?! He immediately sprang off the bed, relieved when he found out they were both still fully clothed. Standing up, he rubbed his head as he slowly tried to make sense of the situation. Why was he in Clara's room? The girl in question was still sleeping soundly on his bed, completely oblivious to the very stressed out Time Lord a few meters away. The Doctor scratched his head; he remembered working in the control room, messing about with the functions of the TARDIS when he heard her scream. She'd been doing a lot of screaming at night since they'd returned from Trenzalore. Going into his Time Stream had taken a toll on them both, but she was more affected than him. He'd gone to her side and held her close to his chest, stroking her hair and calming her down. She finally fell back asleep and normally the Doctor would just put her down and leave, but he must have been really tired as he's fallen asleep with her.

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_

The beeping noise had gotten substantially louder whilst the Doctor was thinking and it immediately broke him from his thoughts. Frowning he checked his watch, which read 5 a.m. What was the TARDIS doing making noises this early? He turned to face the bed when he heard Clara stir.

"Doctor, what's that noise?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

"I don't know," He replied softly, sticking his head out from behind Clara's door, "And I hate not knowing."

"Well make it shut up," Shuffling over, Clara stuck her head in between her pillows to block out the sound, "I want to get back to sleep."

The Doctor headed towards the Control room and only when he made it inside did he realise what the noise was.

"It's a distress signal!" He shouted, furiously hammering buttons to figure out where the signal was coming from. Grabbing the screen, his eyes widened when he realised where it was from. The signal was coming from a planet he'd been to before, a planet with a very close friend. Pulling a lever, he sent the TARDIS whirring to its destination, causing a very grumpy Clara to come stumbling into the room.

"Doctor what the _hell _are you doing?!" She snapped, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "I told you to shut the noise up, not send us somewhere at five in the morning!"

The Doctor stumbled over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Clara, I don't care how early it is, it's very important that we go where we're going now, okay?" Clara just replied with a confused, but still grumpy, look. "Now I suggest you go get dressed, it could get a little exciting when we land."

Clara shrugged, slowly making her way back to her room to dress. She felt the TARDIS land when she entered her room and so quickly brushed her hair, throwing on an outfit before reappearing in the TARDIS control room. The Doctor was stood by the door, anxiously waiting to get out. He looked like a puppy that needed to use the bathroom outside desperately. Clara chuckled and the Doctor raised an eyebrow. She shook her head, walking to his side and taking his hand, which caused him to blush immensely.

"So, Doctor, what's so important that makes you want to go on an adventure so very early in the morning?"

"I got a distress signal," He replied, "From a very close friend. She said she's in serious trouble and needs my help."

"Oh, a she is it?" Clara smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Are you sure you weren't more than 'close friends'?"

The Doctor's eyes grew wide and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "I… What… No! Why would you even say that Clara, shut up!"

Clara laughed out loud as his face reddened and he straightened his bow tie, completely flustered. She hadn't been serious, but she did love teasing him. She also loved seeing how cute he looked all red-faced, but she wouldn't admit that part.

"Let's just go…" He grumbled, making his way out of the TARDIS doors, Clara following close behind with their hands intertwined.

When they stepped out, Clara's mouth dropped to the floor. They had landed in the front area of what seemed like a lab, the TARDIS parked just beside a potted plant by one of the windows. The room was large and in a semi-circle shape, potted plants lining the walls, which weren't really walls at all as they were made completely out of glass. The floor was marble and was covered here and there by very expensive looking red carpets, one of which led from the front door to what looked like a reception desk. Behind that a long corridor split off into smaller corridors that led deeper into the lab. Looking out of the windows, Clara could see the lab was surrounded by a forest, with only a short ring of grass around the actual facility before the trees swallowed up the rest of the ground.

"Doctor, we're not on earth, are we?" Clara asked, still looking around. The building and the foliage outside didn't look alien, and the few people that Clara had seen walk past looked completely human, although looks could be deceiving, especially when travelling with the Doctor.

"No," He replied, walking forward to the desk near the centre of the room, "Although the planet we are on is almost identical, it's amazing isn't it? Oh, and yes, the people are human."

Clara only nodded as the Doctor stopped at the desk, exchanging a few words with the woman before heading down to sit in some chairs by the huge windows. Clara sat in one across from him, frowning.

"You said you'd been here before, didn't you?" He nodded, and she continued, "So… When did you come here and what did you do?"

He opened his mouth, about to explain, when a woman's voice cut him off.

"Doctor! It's good to see you again." Clara turned around to look at the new arrival. She was quite tall and had straight blonde hair that stopped just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark blue, almost black and she wore a long white lab coat, like most of the other people here.

"Who are you?" Clara asked as the Doctor stood up from his chair, walking over to the woman and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Clara, meet Dr. Tivon. She's the reason that we're here."

* * *

**A/N: And BOOM! Chapter one is done! Thank you for reading and reviews, follows and favourites are so very much appreciated! :3**


	2. Attack

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter two of Clones. Not much to say other than I will also be updating HtbaSaaB (How bake a Souffle and a Baby if you hadn't guessed xD) Today as well, so you can look forward to that. :3**

* * *

"It's nice to meet you." Dr. Tivon said, holding out her hand for Clara to shake. She took it, smiling, before folding her arms.

"So," Clara started, turning to face the Doctor, "You were telling me how you ended up here the first time?"

"Yes! Yes I was, wasn't I?" The Doctor smiled, sitting back down on the sofa beside him. Dr. Tivon took the seat Clara was previously sat in and so Clara was forced to squeeze next to the Doctor on the relatively small sofa. Not that she was complaining.

"Well," the Doctor started, clapping his hands together, "It was just after I lost the Ponds… Before I met you in Victorian London," Clara flinched; she hated thinking about her past lives. The Doctor noticed this and swiftly carried on, "The TARDIS noticed how sad I was and attempted to get me out into the Universe again by sending me to a random planet. When we landed here, she decided to shut herself down and then lock me out…" He shot a glare over to the TARDIS who was currently still parked by the potted plant, "Anyway, Dr. Tivon here was the first one to greet me and show me around." At this, Dr. Tivon smiled, leaning back in here chair.

"That reminds me," Clara spoke up, frowning a little, "What is it exactly that you do here?"

"Ah, well it's a little complicated but-"

"Ma'am, there's a situation." The Doctor was cut off by a young looking man running towards their seating area. He was armed to the teeth with an array of weapons that made Clara a little uneasy, and she instinctively shuffled closer to the Doctor, who had also noticeably tensed up at the sight of so many weapons.

"Yes, what is it?" The female Dr. replied, slightly annoyed.

"Hostiles are attacking the south of the facility." He replied, saluting.

"Perfect timing," She smiled, standing up, "Thank you soldier, you are dismissed." The soldier nodded, saluting once more before jogging away again.

"I'm guessing this is what you called us here for?" The Doctor asked, relaxing a little after the soldier left.

Dr. Tivon nodded, gesturing to the doors to the lab, "Care to follow me outside? It would give you a chance to see what we're up against."

Clara glanced at the Doctor, whose forehead was creased in concern, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Oh yes, of course," Dr. Tivon replied, smiling, "My soldiers are very capable of holding them back."

Clara raised an eyebrow, "If they're capable of holding them back, then why do you need us?"

Dr. Tivon's face suddenly went from her usual, cheery features to one of pure darkness.

"I said they could hold them back," She said, her eyes boring into Clara's, "Not eliminate them."

The Doctor's frown deepened at the use of the word eliminate, but before he got a chance to speak Dr. Tivon started to walk away.

"Come on," Her cheery voice was back as suddenly as it had left, "We'll miss the chance to see them in action, otherwise."

The Doctor and Clara exchanged glances before swiftly following, now hand in hand.

When they reached the back of the lab, Clara was shocked to find nothing attacking. There was a group of around thirty soldiers stood in a line formation, guns aimed at the dense forest that circled the facility. Apart from the slight rustle of the leaves on the tress by the wind, everything was still.

Dr. Tivon stopped behind the line of soldiers, eyes locked on the forest.

"I thought you said things were attacking?" Clara said, eyes searching for the apparent hostiles.

"Oh they're out there somewhere," Dr. Tivon said, a dark smile on her face, "They're just waiting."

A twig snap caused Clara to whip her head around, expecting to see a huge alien behind her, jaws ready to snap around her neck. To her relief, nothing was there, but her relief vanished when she heard a blood curdling scream followed by a sickening _snap_. She didn't want to turn around to see what had caused it, but she felt the Doctor draw her closer protectively. Slowly rotating her head back, she gasped when she saw the scene before her. A large, grey wolf-like animal was stood over the crumpled and bloody form of what used to be a soldier, its jaws clamed around the corpse's neck as crimson blood pooled out from around its teeth. It was exactly like a wolf in shape, although slightly larger. The only thing that told Clara it wasn't a wolf was its striking ice blue eyes that seemed to glow softly. Her heartbeat sped up even faster when three more of the wolf like creatures slowly made their way out from behind the first one. Two of them were grey, like the first, and the last one was a rusty brown colour, but all shared the same cold blue eyes.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion from then on. The first line of soldiers attacked, sending a wall of bullets towards the wolves, who also sprang into action, speeding towards the first line of soldiers and shrugging off the bullets as if they were nothing. When they were in range of the soldiers, they drew out swords, getting ready to slash at the incoming attackers. Their efforts to hold them back were in vain, though, as the wolves made short work of the first line of ten soldiers, swiftly moving to attack the second. Clara's eyes widened when she saw how quickly they were making their way towards them and she felt the sudden and overwhelming urge to run and never look back. The only thing that stopped her was the Doctor's hand attached firmly to hers. When she looked up at his face, she could see that he was watching the attack closely, his eyes dark and showing his hatred for any violence. She just hoped this would end soon.

Her prayers were answered when the soldiers managed to push back. They got the upper hand, standing their ground with both bullets and swords as the wolves started to retreat, injured too heavily to continue on. They swiftly retreated back into the forest from where they came, panting and stained with blood. Clara let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, looking around to see the damage they had done. For only four wolves, they had managed to take out at least fifteen out of the thirty soldiers. She could understand why Dr. Tivon needed their help, but what could they do? They did have the TARDIS, but the Doctor wouldn't let her be used in any form of combat, let alone annihilating a whole species.

Dr. Tivon's voice snapped her train of thought.

"Do you see why we need you now Doctor?" She asked, glancing at the remaining soldiers who were picking up the fallen bodies of their comrades.

The Doctor didn't reply, only nodded gravely. Dr. Tivon gave a small smile in response before turning to face the lab.

"It gets dark soon, Doctor, I suggest you get back inside. They're most active at night."

Clara swallowed nervously at her comment before dragging the Doctor forward as he seemed rooted to the spot. She could tell what he'd just seen had affected him deeply.

Once they were back inside the facility, they headed straight towards the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled on the doors, refusing to look at anyone, but turned to face Clara when the doors wouldn't open. She just shrugged and the Doctor sighed, calling Dr. Tivon's name as she walked away.

"Yes, Doctor?" She asked as she approached the two.

"The TARDIS won't open… Do you… Maybe… Um." The Doctor mumbled, a little embarrassed that his own ship wasn't listening to him.

"Do you have somewhere we could stay?" Clara asked, still shaken from the experience before and just wanting to sleep.

"Of course," Dr. Tivon smiled, "Although, we only have one room left."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but Clara quickly cut him off. She was in no mood for him to be awkward now.

"That'll be fine, just lead the way."

Dr. Tivon nodded, walking away with the couple in tow. She stopped outside of a room and used a keycard to open it before handing it to Clara, smiling, then walking away.

Clara walked in and immediately headed towards the door that she guessed led to the bedroom. To her relief, she was right and kicked off her shoes before flopping down onto the bed, not noticing or caring that there was only one bed. She only looked up again when she heard the Doctor awkwardly shuffle into the room.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" She mumbled, still not opening her eyes.

"Um… Well… There's only one bed and I was just going to go and sleep on the sofa but I wanted to check if you were okay first and if you'll be okay sleeping alone because I know you get nightmares now and-"

Clara cut off his absurdly long sentence before he finished by shuffling over in the bed and opening her eyes. "Just get in the bed, Chin."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he looked like a deer in the headlights, "What…?"

Clara rolled her eyes, "Doctor, I'm not in the mood for this, just get in the bed."

The Doctor hesitated a moment longer before climbing in beside her, propping the pillow up and leaning against it.

"You know I won't sleep." He said, glancing down at her.

"Don't care," She smiled, shuffling close to him and resting her head on his chest, "You'll make a good pillow."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her head. "Good night, Clara."

Clara replied with a muffled grunt and a sigh as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
